2007 Topps Allen and Ginter Baseball
2007 Allen and Ginter was a baseball card set produced by Topps. After the amazing success from the previous year, Topps again produced an Allen and Ginter themed baseball card set (and would continue to for more than a decade. The 2007 set was very similar to the 2006 but with an expanded number of insert sets (particularly mini sized ones). Distribution Image:2007 Topps AG Hobby Box.jpg|Hobby Box Image:2007 Topps AG Blaster Box.jpg|Blaster Box Base Set *Base Set Checklist and Gallery The base set of 2007 Topps Allen and Ginter is made up of 350 cards, 300 regular cards and 50 short prints in a very similar configuration to the previous year. The set includes major league veterans, athletes from other sports, a famous landmark, and celebrities. Particularly notable this year was Bruce Lee, Misty May-Treanor, Dennis Rodman, Laila Ali, and Jack The Ripper. Short Prints Sprinkled throughout the set are short prints that were inserted 1:2 both hobby and retail packs. Beginning the next year, the short prints would be the cards in the back of the set instead. Parallel Sets Image:2007 Topps AG Mini.JPG|Base Mini Image:2007 Topps AG Mini Black.JPG|Mini Black Front Image:2007 Topps AG Mini Black Reverse.JPG|Mini Black Back Image:2007 Topps AG Base Mini NNO.jpg|Mini No Number (/50) Image:2007 Topps AG Bazooka Mini.JPG|Mini Bazooka (/25) Image:2007 Topps AG Wood.JPG|Wood Mini (1/1) Image:2007 Topps AG Plate.JPG|Printing Plate (1/1) Allen and Ginter Standard Insert Sets Mini Exclusives *Mini Exclusives Checklist and Gallery The mini set was extended with cards 351-390 inserted into Rip Cards, each with a print run of 25 copies each. Several of the players/athletes included already have a regular card. The card design is identical to the regular minis, but were only paralleled in Wood (each a 1/1). Autographs *Autographs Checklist and Gallery The Unframed Autographed set is an 18-card set that was inserted exclusively into the Rip Cards. Each card was serial numbered to 10. The set included baseball players and other celebrities/athletes. Mini Framed Autographs *Mini Framed Autographs Checklist and Gallery The Framed Autograph set is made up of 57 cards including baseball players and other athletes. The base level set was inserted at varying rates and could have been serial numbered to as low as 25. All 57 cards are paralleled by a Red Ink set with each card serial numbered to 10. N43 *N43 Checklist and Gallery The N-43 box topper set was a 15 card set with oversized cards, with a partial parallel game used relic set, and a partial parallel autograph set. Relics *Relics Checklist and Gallery The Relics set was expanded from 52 to 66. There were ten different groups released, each with its own insert odds. The first DNA Relics were included in this set, but would grow into their own insert set over time. Rip Cards *Rip Cards Checklist and Gallery The Rip Card set was made up of 50 cards, each serial numbered to 10-99. Each card contained another card that could be ripped out of the card, a Wood parallel (1/1), an autographed card, an original A&G card, or a rip exclusive mini card (number 350-390). 2007 Allen and Ginter Unique Insert Sets Dick Perez Sketches *Dick Perez Sketches Checklist and Gallery Mini Flags *Mini Flags Checklist and Gallery National Pride *National Pride Checklist and Gallery Roman Emperors *Roman Emperors Checklist and Gallery Snakes *Snakes Checklist and Gallery Category:Baseball Card Sets Category:2007 Baseball Card Sets Category:Topps Retro Baseball Card Sets